Talk:Koss
Contesting deletion. This is information that has clearly been confirmed by ArenaNet, as I am sure they saw advance copies of the magazine article. People will be using these names to look them up on GuildWiki. Just use a disclaimer that this information is from PC Gamer instead of deleting. Any mistakes in names or the sort can be corrected with a simple move later on. 69.80.225.11 17:17, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :I'm not saying that the information is incorrect, only that magazines have been frequently wrong in the past. It hasn't been confirmed by ArenaNet - that would take a news/press release on their site confirming the information. There were several supposed features of Factions reported by magazines that never materialized - and even if correct at the time of publication, things can still be changed between now and release. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:29, 14 September 2006 (CDT) Cultural Reference? He reminds me of Mr. T. image:ordinsig.gif Ordin 15:13, 22 September 2006 (CDT) Skills Don't the heroes have access to every skill you have unlocked? The note says "all Prophecies and core," but my heroes have all core, Prophecies, Factions, and any Nightfall skills I've unlocked. --Fyren 20:47, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Methinks they have access to all skills you've unlocked. Since thats how mine are acting. However I have no way of knowing whether or not this is true because I have everything unlocked. (T/ ) 20:51, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::My Koss didn't have very many skills. I agree that what happens is that the heroes (perhaps only in the preview) have all of the skills you have unlocked, since that appears to be the case with my monk and ranger heroes. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 20:52, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Koss has the most awesome dialog lines ever Examples (from memory): :"I am like a wild beast unchained!" <-in bed? LOL :"I think my name would make a great warcry. 'Koss!' What do you think?" <-um...no, it wouldn't? — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 20:52, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :"Tell your ancestors you were defeated by Koss!" :"Remember my name when you meet the gods. Tell them Koss sent you!" ::(Point, he likes his name. A lot.) --Valentein 18:29, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :::At least make more sense then Claude line. "Tell Grenth that Sergio send you."—'├ Aratak ┤' 09:08, 4 October 2006 (CDT) hero using Can you use heroes in prophecies and factions ??? or pvp --- Selu 15:13, 4 october 2006 (CDT) :Yes, but you need Nightfall to recruit them. The main hero article has been updated to reflect this. -- Gordon Ecker 22:19, 14 October 2006 (CDT) Obtaining with non-Elonians Since travelling to Elona from Tyria or Cantha places you in Kamadan, has anyone found out how to recruit Koss with non-Elonians? I tried to backtrack, and while I could get to the starting point of the intro quest, I could not get the quest nor get to the mini starting mission. --Thervold 11:31, 27 October 2006 (CDT)